


Eclipse

by america_chavez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Marriage, implied bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/america_chavez/pseuds/america_chavez
Summary: As the moon made it’s way towards the sun, people began to countdown the seconds left before totality. When the moon reached it’s point, the crowds cheered. People were left speechless as the skies above them darkened, watching one of nature’s most beautiful phenomenons, completely unaware of the celebration that took place in the heavens above.Or the one where Iwaizumi and Oikawa are the gods of the sun and the moon.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! 
> 
> This fic is greatly inspired by the solar eclipse I was blessed to witness earlier today! Originally, I started writing this the day before but with school work and the eclipse, I was only able to finish it until after the eclipse. This fic is many of my first: first iwaoi, first hq fic, first gods au. I'm extremely proud of it.
> 
> Please let me know of any glaring errors, I was so excited to post this that I didn't have the time to find a beta for it!
> 
> Thank you to my friend Zu who encouraged and helped me plan some bits of the fic! This one's dedicated to you, my dude.
> 
> I took a lot of liberties with the information I found, which will be linked in the end notes, but I tried to stay as accurate as I could with my lack of knowledge, if that makes sense.
> 
> Please enjoy!

After being apart for nearly a year and a half, they would finally be reunited. The moon god’s impatience could be felt through all of the heavens. Every detail had to be perfect for their one night of reunion.

 

The god of stars chuckled as he watched his friend whine about what he would wear to their reunion.

 

“My, what godly behavior,” the god snickered, amusement unhidden as he walked into his friend’s bedroom.

 

At the sound of the familiar voice, the moon god turned to face his friend, “Be like your name and stay quiet!” He said threateningly.

 

His friend paused, “My name?”

 

“You don’t remember?” Tooru asked, his tone laced with feigned hurt.

 

The god shook his head sheepishly.

 

“Issei,” the moon god whined, sitting on a chair opposite his friend, “I gave you all names! Issei means ‘quiet one’, together we rule the night sky and give peace and protect all of those who sleep under us!”

 

The god chuckled, “Why do we need more names? We’re gods, just pick one of the many names we’ve been given by our followers.”

 

“No, those don’t count!” The moon god paused at the raise of his friend’s eyebrow, “Well, they do count but why not have names that we can call each other personally? No one else can use them but us.”

 

At the sight of the moon god’s pout, the god of stars agreed.

 

“Fine, then what should I call you?” Issei chuckled as his friend clapped delightedly.

 

“Tooru!” The moon god smiled, standing and heading towards the room’s exit.

 

“Tooru… what does it mean?” Issei asked, following Tooru towards the hall where his reunion ceremony would be held.

 

“It means ‘to go through’ but it’s part of a pair.”

 

“A pair?”

 

Tooru nodded, his expression turning fond, “Yeah. Helios or whatever it is you call him, his name is Hajime. When you combine the names ‘Hajime’ and ‘Tooru’, it means dauntless. We can only be together like this every eighteen months. If it had been some other couple, they might have not made it. But my love for him is strong, I refuse to let him go despite how much he told me I deserved someone who could always be with me. Our time spent separated could never break the love we have for each other.”

 

Issei smiled at his friend, knowing firsthand the immense love the gods of sun and moon held for each other. There had been a time when all the gods in Heaven worried for the two, wondering if their love would hold out or if, over time, their love would fade and the two would drift apart.

 

Musubi, the god of love, had received multiple prayers involving the two, asking for their love to withstand the test they were being put through. It had been one of the only times the gods had asked the help of another god to aid one of their own.

 

Musubi, who had been rooting for the couple long before they were assigned their roles of gods, had entered the heavens in his Earthly form, his white and gold robes trailing behind him elegantly. His slightly messy hair and piercing green eyes entranced even the couple who had been awaiting him. Despite his beauty, the neutral expression the god carried unnerved even those who were on familiar terms with the god.

 

When the god had called the young couple into a private room, the gods in the hall held their breath. For fifteen agonizing minutes, no one but the three gods inside the room knew what was happening. Issei had remembered the concerned expressions of everyone in the room, waiting for return of the god and his two friends. When Musubi returned to the hall, his expression remained unchanged but Issei and every god around him gasped at the change of his robes.

 

The robes the god had worn had changed from white and gold to black with a simple golden border. Despite the drastic change, the god quirked a small smile and turned to face the hall that he had just walked down. Eventually, the couple emerged from the room, bathed in a white and gold light similar to the colors that once adorned Musubi’s robes.

 

“Never in my hundreds of years of life,” Musubi had announced to the hall, “Have I ever witnessed a love as pure and true as these two hold for each other. I, Musubi, god of love, bless them and their love.”

 

As soon as the words had left the god’s mouth, the hall had erupted in cheers. Tooru and Hajime had furiously wiped at the tears on their face as their friends congratulated them on their blessing. The night had ended on a bittersweet note, as the next morning, Hajime would have to take his rightful place in the sky, to rule over the day, and Tooru would accompany Issei in ruling the night sky.

 

Due to Musubi’s blessing, every eighteen Earth months, an extraordinary phenomenon would occur on the planet. For a couple of Earth minutes, the moon would engulf the sun’s light, leaving the Earth in the dark as the sun and moon would reunite. A kiss shared by the moon and sun, which could only be witnessed by few who lived among the affected areas.

 

On those nights, a grand party would be held, in the same hall where Musubi had blessed the couple, years before. This time, though, would be special. Tooru and Hajime were celebrating their first hundred years of love and thus Tooru wanted everything to be perfect.

 

Remembering the purpose for his visit, Issei returned to the room where he and Tooru had been sitting earlier.

 

“Tooru! Come here!” Issei shouted into the hallway.

 

“Issei, I’m busy,” Tooru said, walking towards the room anyway.

 

“There may or may not be a gift waiting for you!” Issei shouted.

 

He chuckled when he heard Tooru sprinting into the room.

 

“A what?” Tooru panted, fanning himself despite the short run to the room.

 

“Here,” Issei said, shoving a large box into Tooru’s hands.

 

“What is it?” Tooru asked excitedly.

 

“Open it and find out.”

 

Tooru didn’t hesitate to take the cover off, pulling the gift out of its box. When it had finally been unwrapped, Tooru gasped at the beauty of the elegant, yet simple blue silk cloak.

 

“Issei! It’s beautiful! How did you-? When did you-? Issei, this is really beautiful, thank you,” Tooru said, tears sliding down his face as he hugged his friend tightly.

 

“Hajime was right, you are an ugly crier,” Issei teased, hugging back.

 

“Issei!” Tooru whined, “Don’t ruin the moment!”

 

Issei laughed, “Well try it on.”

 

Hastily, Tooru threw on the cloak, the dark shade of blue wrapping around him as if it had always belonged on him. Tooru turned to his friend and smiled widely, “Well, how does it look?”

 

Issei examined the cloak, circling around Tooru with a calculating expression. When he had come full circle in front of Tooru, he asked the moon god to close his eyes. Tooru did as asked and shut them tightly, waiting to be told to open them. When Issei began to whisper in a language unfamiliar to Tooru, he slowly opened his eyes.

 

He was met with a jaw dropping sight. As Issei’s whispers converted to a chant, clusters of stars began to appear on the blue cloak, glistening beautifully in the daylight. He watched as the stars gathered around the end of his cloak and followed in a line tracing his spine and finally adjusting themselves around his neck, shoulders and chest. More tears cascaded down his cheeks as his friend’s gesture rang loud and clear.

 

This day had been very important to Tooru and Hajime for years and now on their first 100-year anniversary of their blessing, Tooru wanted to make this night as unforgettable as their first. Earlier in the day, Tooru had been whining about what he would wear and in a kind gesture, Issei had created this beautiful cloak, reminiscent of the night sky they ruled together. Tooru threw his arms around his friend once again, thankful to the gods who had brought them together.

 

Issei didn’t hesitate to hug him back, pulling Tooru in harder as Tooru sobbed quietly into the god’s robes. When they finally pulled away, Issei had to wipe tears of his own, caught up in Tooru’s emotions.

 

“I made sure my best children adorned you tonight,” Issei said, checking his ‘children’ on Tooru’s cloak.

 

“Thank you, Issei. Really.”

 

Issei waved him off, “Only the best for one of my best friends. You and Hajime deserve everything good and pure in this universe. You have the blessing of Musubi himself and as he once said, the love you two hold for each other is unlike any other. If one little cloak with a couple of my kids on it makes you or Hajime happy, I’m willing to let you keep them for a night.

 

Now, enough talk. I heard you still need help with the decorations in the hall. The sooner you get it done, the more time you have to work on your hair which I know takes you hours to do even though it always seems gel crunchy.”

 

Tooru squawked, hand flying towards his hair which he assured Issei was not gel crunchy. Issei snorted at his response but pushed him towards the event hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Several hours, and arguments, later, the event hall was decorated to Tooru’s content. The tables each held a beautiful arrangement of peonies and red tulips, knowing Tooru, they held a secret message unknown to Issei. And they did - the peonies stood for ‘happy life and marriage’ while the red tulips were a declaration of Tooru’s love for Hajime.

 

After shoving Tooru towards his bedroom to get ready, Tooru had asked a small favor of Issei regarding the cloak. Issei had teased Tooru for wanting more attention despite everyone's attention would already be on him and the sun god but he obliged. In the blink of an eye, the stars disappeared, leaving the cloak blank once more.

 

After yet another hour, the guests began to file into the event hall, each carrying a present for the couple. Musubi had arrived, a beautiful bouquet of myrtles held in his hands. The bouquet was dazzling, tied with a red silk ribbon. The flowers glowed a golden color, now familiar to the gods as Musubi’s blessing.

 

Like years before, he stood in his Earthly form. Though this time around, he carried himself with a pleased expression, a small smile enhancing the god’s beauty. He wore the same robes he had worn all those years ago, the charcoal mantle trimmed with a shimmering gold border. The deep color of the robes contrasted beautifully against his porcelain skin. His piercing green eyes crinkled as a laugh bubbled over him, a result most likely brought out by his companion.

 

Gekka-O, god of binding of marriages, stood next to Musubi. He wore the opposite colors of the god of love, his mantle a bright gold with a charcoal border. His uniquely styled hair stood out compared to Musubi’s slight bedhead but not as much as the red silk cord tied to his ankle, connecting the god of marriage to the god of love.

 

When Tooru caught sight of the cord, a pleased smile struck his face.

 

“Seems like the love god has finally found the one,” Tooru teased as he approached the gods.

 

“Tooru,” Musubi greeted with a smile.

 

“Keiji! You remembered!”

 

Tooru had chosen his name simply because it seemed to fit the god. It held a certain air to it that was similar to the god’s presence - simple yet elegant. It was only until later that Tooru found out one of the characters that made up the name meant ‘to govern’ or ‘to cure’. Tooru deemed it perfect for the god, who had blessed and solidified the relationship between he and Hajime. Tooru owes the god for blessing them and returning their hope. It terrified the god to think what could have happened had Keiji not blessed them.

 

“You must be Kou,” He greeted the god of marriage with a sly smile, remember a conversation between he and Keiji over the name of someone special to Keiji.

 

The god turned a bright crimson, knowing the special meaning behind the nickname. Keiji chuckled at his husband’s expression, once again lighting up his beautiful features.

 

“Here,” Keiji said, handing Tooru the bouquet of myrtles. “For luck.”

 

Tooru took the bouquet with a blank expression, unsure of what the flowers meant. Noting Tooru’s silence, Keiji began to explain.

 

“They're for luck and love in marriage,” Keiji smiled. “They'll live as long as the love between you two stays true.”

 

_Marriage?_

 

“I have a gift too,” Kou said suddenly, cutting off Tooru’s train of thought “But I have to wait for the eclipse’s peak to do so.”

 

“I'll let you know when Kou is ready,” Keiji assured him, giving Tooru a sly smile.

 

Confused but knowing Keiji would eventually reveal his plan, Tooru led the gods to their reserved table. Tooru continued to greet guests, graciously accepting their gifts and congratulations. He asked that the bouquet of myrtles be place at the table that he had reserved for Hajime and himself.

 

When a warm breeze blew throughout the hall, Tooru turned towards the entrance of the room, excitement humming through his veins. The smell of the ocean filled the hall, capturing the guest’s attention and announcing the arrival of the god of sea.

 

Issei suddenly manifested by Tooru’s side and nudged him as they watched the god make his way towards the center of the room.

 

“What’s his name?” Issei asked, never taking his eyes off the god.

 

“Susanowo? Oh, uh, I think he chose Takahiro,” Tooru said, as he scanned the hall for his lover.

 

“What’s it mean?”

 

“Greatly valuable or something like that,” Tooru said, giving up on finding the source of the warmth he felt. He turned to his friend and took notice of the look he had been giving the sea god.

 

_Interesting._

 

Tooru continued to watch as Takahiro met Issei’s gaze, returning it with a flirtatious smirk and a wink. Issei’s jaw dropped slightly at the view of the sea god smirking and a _winking_ at him.

 

“Issei, you’ll catch flies that way,” Tooru teased, making Issei turn bright red.

 

Takahiro eventually reached them, greeting both gods with bows, though his gaze lingered mostly on Issei than Tooru. Excusing himself in order to let the two have their space, Tooru continued to walk around and chat with the guests, the excitement in his veins refusing to die down.

 

 _Soon,_ a voice whispered in his ear. He smiled widely as he recognized the timbre of his lover’s voice.

 

A sudden spike in temperature drew Tooru’s attention to the entrance, except this time he knew who to look for. Uzume - Kiyoko as he had renamed her - stood just below the stairs of the entrance. A small smile appeared on his face and she nodded, asking Tooru to take his place on the opposite side of the room. When the other gods felt the heat radiating from the entrance, they quickly cleared the center of the room, leaving a large space where the couple would meet in the middle.

 

When the doors to the entrance finally, _finally_ , opened, Tooru felt a weight lift from his chest. The light emitted from the celestial form in the doorway would blind most who were not accustomed to the sun god but Tooru never flinched, afraid to miss when his love would take his human form. The heat, similar to that of a spring’s day, wrapped around Tooru like a second skin.

 

The bright light at the entranced began to dim and out stepped the most handsome man to ever grace the heavens, in Tooru’s opinion. A vibrant red mantle cascaded behind him, contrasting well against Hajime’s tanned skin. Like Tooru’s, it was simple yet elegant. No other decoration around but the solid color of it. A radiant smile adorned his face as he locked eyes with Tooru, emotions sweeping through them. Tooru’s hand trembled, wanting to reach out to his lover and hold him tight, though he knew it wasn’t time yet.

 

At Kiyoko’s signal, the gods began to step towards the middle of the room, Hajime reaching the center first, watching as Tooru inched towards him. As Tooru continued to walk towards the love of his life, he spotted Keiji and Kou stepping out from the crowd and taking places behind Hajime. Kiyoko stood next to the spot where Tooru would have to stop - close to Hajime but not close enough to be able to touch him. When Tooru finally reached his spot, Kou stepped in the middle of them.

 

“God of the sun,” Kou said, bowing at Hajime.

 

Hajime bowed in response.

 

“God of the moon,” Kou said, turning to Tooru and bowing like he did before Hajime.

 

Tooru returned the bow, a smile creeping on his face as he focused his gaze on Hajime.

 

“I, Gekka-O, god of marriage, come with a gift,” Kou announced, turning to Keiji who held a small box in his hands.

 

“If you will, Uzume,” Kou said, opening the box and pulling out it’s contents.

 

Kiyoko stepped away from him, pulling one of the sides of Tooru’s mantle away from his leg, exposing his right ankle. Kou crouched down on his knees, tying a silk white cord around the exposed ankle. Kou stood up once again and turned towards Hajime, whose ankle was awaiting the cord. Tooru tried not to wiggle his ankle too much, the cord had been a bit too tight and felt uncomfortable. He knew he failed when he felt Kiyoko bump her hand against his.

 

When Kou had finished tying the knots, he bent down and kissed the cord, the cord responding immediately and glowing a faint red. Slowly, the color deepened until a deep red, similar to the tulips Tooru had chosen to decorate the hall, was left. The cord no longer felt uncomfortable against Tooru’s ankle. Actually, he couldn’t feel the cord at all. It no longer dug into his skin like it had moments before.

 

Tooru’s eyes widened when he saw Keiji pull out a pair of scissors and hand them off to Kou. Kou didn’t hesitate to bring the scissors against the cord and cut the cord. Except instead of the cord snapping in two like Tooru had imagined, it glowed a faint gold before returning to it’s original color, completely unharmed. Keiji and Kou shared a wide smile.

 

“This blessed cord represents the love you share for one another,” Kou said, standing up and addressing the gods in the room, “It may tangle and stretch but never break as long as the love between the god of the sun and the god of the moon remains pure and true. With this cord, I bind you to each other and bless your marriage.”

 

The hall erupted into cheers once again, this time much louder than it had one hundred years ago. Tooru spun around to face Kiyoko who simply smiled at him and pushed him towards Hajime. Tooru turned to face Hajime and threw himself into the arms of his _husband_.

 

Hajime wrapped his arms around Tooru, breathing in the calming scent that always followed him. Whatever serenity and night smelled like, that's what Tooru smelled like to him. Tooru placed kisses upon kisses on Hajime’s face, getting to touch Hajime for a full night.

 

Hajime returned the favor by kissing Tooru as deeply and passionately as he'd been patiently waiting for, eighteen months ago. The cheering around them never stopped, cries and shouts of congratulations echoing around the hall. When Hajime finally pulled back for a breath, he rested his forehead against Tooru’s, breathing deeply. A weight had been lifted from his chest when the cord glowed and refused to break. Tooru still loved him despite all their time spent apart.

 

“You didn't tell me we were getting married today,” Hajime mumbled against Tooru’s lips.

 

“Iwa, _I_ didn't even know we were getting married tonight,” Tooru murmured back, leaning in for another kiss.

 

But before their lips could make contact, Hajime pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

 

“‘Iwa’? I thought I was ‘Hajime’?”

 

“Iwa means rock. You're my rock, my pillar. My everything. Without you, I am nothing. Without your lingering light, my moon does not glow and I would have no place in the sky,” Tooru whispered, staring deeply into Hajime’s eyes.

 

Hajime leaned in and pressed his lips against Tooru’s, a soft and slow kiss filled with all the love he held for the moon god. Tooru reciprocated, hoping to convey just how much he missed and loved Hajime.

 

As a soft waltz began to play, Tooru and Hajime began to dance in the middle of the hall, their first as official husbands. As the gods spun on the dance floor, stars and sunbursts began to appear on their robes. Tooru felt a faint tingling slide up his spine, the stars glistening as Hajime continued to twirl him. Their figures began to glow; Tooru’s a bright white and Hajime’s a pastel orange. Their audience entranced by the mix of colors, watching as one second the gods walked as humans and others as a mist, ghosting around the dance floor as giggles and confessions of love filled the air around them.

 

* * *

 

On Earth, thousands upon thousands gathered around the cities where the rare phenomenon would occurred. Small and large families set their telescopes and collected their special glasses, children’s excitement filling the air around them. People traveled around the world to witness the glorious, ‘once-in-a-lifetime’ event. As the moon made it’s way towards the sun, people began to countdown the seconds left before totality. When the moon reached it’s point, the crowds cheered. People were left speechless as the skies above them darkened, watching one of nature’s most beautiful phenomenons, completely unaware of the celebration that took place in the heavens above. That just beyond the celestial bodies, two gods celebrated their wedding, proclaiming their love for one another and that come morning, they would once again be separated by their duties until the next kiss shared by the sun and the moon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gods/Goddesses (taken directly from Japanese mythology, folklore and religions):
> 
> Oikawa: Tsuki-Yumi - god of the Moon  
> Iwaizumi: Amaterasu - goddess of the Sun  
> [I never name dropped the gods because in some versions that i've read, the gods are both siblings and lovers]
> 
> Matsukawa: Mikaboshi - god of the Pole Star  
> Hanamaki: Susanowo - god of Seas  
> [in the legends, Susanowo is apparently a brother to both Tsuki-Yumi and Amaterasu]
> 
> Akaashi: Musubi - god of Love (and marriage)  
> Bokuto: Gekka-O - god of Marriage (and love)  
> Kiyoko: Uzume - Shinto goddess of Joy and Happiness
> 
>  
> 
> Names: The name meanings I used came straight from the [Haikyuu!! Wiki page](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Haikyuu!!_Wiki). This includes the characters used to form the names. I decided that because gods wouldn't have last names (but oikawa would still want to nickname the people closest to him) that using their first names would be better and kept it as canon as possible.
> 
>  
> 
> Flowers: The flower meanings I used came from [this](https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers) website.
> 
>  
> 
> Cloak inspiration:
> 
> Oikawa: This is fairly common image but, honestly, the cloak is beautiful. [X](http://i.imgur.com/ABDjEI8.jpg)
> 
> Iwaizumi: Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find a /red/ cloak but basically imagine the same design but like, ya know, red.  
> Front view: [X](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/89/69/fa/8969fa985077313a0b9ba900abed9387.jpg) and back view: [XX](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Xc_dNl7gmuQ/VsdD9QvbHzI/AAAAAAAAs4M/FO0Eq61YoQA/s1600/manto%2Bmet2.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to kudos and comment, I'd love to know if you guys would be interested in making this a little series with different pairings set in this god au!
> 
>  
> 
> Let's be friends! Talk to me on Twitter: [@umelovemail](https://twitter.com/umelovemail)! Or on Tumblr [here](https://akaashibokvto.tumblr.com)!


End file.
